


Like I Ever Meant Anything To You

by Heronsun4644



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Evan Hansen is also bad at feelings, Heavy Angst, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Kleinsen??Angst, M/M, Other, help i kin Jared Kleinman, its all angst im so sorry, kleinsen if you squint, like really a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronsun4644/pseuds/Heronsun4644
Summary: "Why the hell would you do this!? And for me, of all people!?""Because I love you, you idiot!"
Kudos: 4





	Like I Ever Meant Anything To You

**Author's Note:**

> TW// S*lf Harm.
> 
> He shrinks into himself - a dawn of realisation weighing his shoulders down - before he turns on his heel and storms off, leaving Evan struggling to form a cohesive thought and wondering how the hell he messed up so badly.

"You broke me, Evan!" Jared yells angrily. 

Evan feels the sun shining warmly on the back of his head, sees it gleaming off of Jared's glasses, the cheery heat strikingly contrasted with the stormy atmosphere bubbling between them. Jared's exclamation is the lightning strike. 

"Oh, what!? I know I was awful to you, and I've tried to apologise for that for weeks and you've ignored me! You're just as much in the wrong as I am!" Evan counters. Anger simmers below the surface and his tongue prickles with the beginnings of panic, but he forces it down. Jared is too insufferable to back down at the chance to yell at him for a minute. 

"You- I just- argh!" Jared looks away and runs his hands thought his hair, takes a step back and laughs - loudly, falsly, exasperated. Evan studies his face, feeling the warmth of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach at Jared's loss for words. There would be no witty comeback for now. 

Evan considers renouncing his satisfaction as he watches Jared's face harden. Steely blue eyes freeze over, and he spares no thought as he pushes his sleeves up angrily. He thrusts his arms out, doesn't look away with dignified humiliation, staring at Evan with confident, shameful triumph. His steady gaze is loud. 

It takes Evan a second to register what exactly is being presented to him. Two pale arms are outstretched - slashed and scarred with horribly visible messy white ladders. 

"I did this! You did this! You treated me like dirt, and to think I was actually starting to enjoy being around you! You threw me away like I meant nothing to you, after all I did for you!" Jared regains his words at the same time Evan loses his. He doesn't like feeling this vulnerable. 

"You did this... because of me." He repeats, reaching out a hand to touch the scarred skin, but Jared flinches away in disgust. 

"Don't touch me." He growls. 

Evan finally gets his throat to work, and withdraws with anger. "Like I ever meant anything to you! You insulted me every chance you got! Why the hell would you do this, and for me of all people!?" 

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Jared breathes heavily after his outburst. If Evan was speechless before, it's nothing compared to now. He can see Jared replaying the scene in his mind, see the cogs rewinding in his brain. His eyes widen with horror and he relaxes his arms, letting them drop to his sides. He says nothing, but his mouth is slightly open, and Evan can hear him - Oh my god. Oh my god. 

He shrinks into himself - a dawn of realisation weighing his shoulders down - before he turns on his heel and storms off, leaving Evan struggling to form a cohesive thought and wondering how the hell he messed up so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in fifteen minutes and it's my first time publishing something on here so,, do with that what you will.


End file.
